Y conoció a un rey
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Cascabel hizo un amigo muy especial, en una noche empapada en sangre. Para Trici. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R Martin.


**_Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: "Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras._**

* * *

><p><em>Te has portado muy amable conmigo y te lo agradezco. <em>_Te convertiste en mi Beta reader y principalmente, te hiciste mi amiga._

* * *

><p>Cascabel dio una pirueta, aunque no salió como lo había previsto. Cayó de sentón sobre el pie de un hombre, que al levantar la vista hacia él, notó que era muy joven, pero se notaba a creces que era alguien de alta cuna, con sus ojos azulados y esa cabellera marrón con sus reflejos rojizos. Era corpulento, con una barba recortada perfectamente y una sonrisa gentil. Cascabel no pudo evitar reír cuando aquel muchacho le tendió una mano mientras los presentes soltaban sonoras carcajadas y unos cuantos vítores. Una mujer de cabello caoba lo miraba desafiante, con esos ojos azules que le recordaban a los de su nuevo amigo, aunque estos estaban llenos de inconformidad, como si la presencia del bufón fuese una ofensa.<br>El nieto de Walder Frey lo interpretó inocentemente, pensando que aquella mujer estaba triste. Algo tenía que hacer para alegrarla, al fin y al cabo esa era la razón de su existencia: sacar sonrisas. Comenzó a bailar y tomó las manos del joven que tan solo reía embargado de una gran felicidad, mientras él hacía que los cascabeles de su colorido gorro de bufón, tintinearán al compás de su danza. Un gran hombre, fuerte y sumamente alto, aplaudía con gran entusiasmo, gritando: "¡El rey en el Norte!"

Poco a poco se fueron sumando más gritos para el rey y aplausos que seguían el ritmo de la danza que Cascabel lideraba, quién sentía era la mejor noche de toda su vida. Lo habían coronado rey en el Norte y tenía un nuevo amigo llamado Robb Stark, que se limitaba a moverse ligeramente, aunque sin perder esa alegría que iluminaba su rostro aquella noche. En ese momento no era simplemente el bufón con los cascabeles en el sombrero, sino que era Aegon Frey, el rey en el Norte.

Siguió bailando con Robb, mientras todos aplaudían, otros tantos gritaban borrachos de felicidad como supuso el bufón y todo gracias a él. Miró de reojo a su abuelo, que bebía de una copa de oro con una mueca burlona en los labios, sin embargo, su nieto sintió que él igual compartía su alegría y que brindaba en su honor. El pecho se le hinchó de orgullo por ese gesto tan dulce por parte de su señor abuelo.  
>Su sonriente amigo hizo una pequeña reverencia y posó una mano sobre su hombro. Aegon se decepcionó un poco cuando se fue a sentar, porque él tenía planeado bailar un poco más y quizá, enseñarle unas cuantas piruetas ¡Hasta podría obsequiarle un gorro como el que él usaba!<br>Alguien murmuró que el rey había perdido todo protocolo y el buen gusto al bailar con un retrasado mental, por el contrario, un hombre con una barba larga entrecana respondió que se trataba de un verdadero rey, humilde y justo. El bufón se alejó de las largas mesas de madera dando unos brinquitos sobre la punta de sus pies; sonriente, se colocó delante de la principal, donde Edmure Tully conversaba animadamente con una tímida Roslin Frey. En ese momento comenzó a resonar por el salón una canción oscura y melancólica, que trataba sobre la caída de una casa; Aegon la había escuchado varias veces y solía ponerse algo triste, puesto que detestaba la lluvia y tal melodía hablaba sobre ella. Sin embargo, como aquella noche era distinta, el bufón decidió que tenía que haber un cambio.  
>Al ritmo de las lluvias de Castamere dio saltos torpes y marometas cómicas; bailó y bailó, hasta que la flecha de una ballesta pasó cerca de su oreja. Se detuvo y se percató que nadie reía, solo hombres gritando como bestias encolerizadas y mujeres inmersas entre lágrimas de miedo. La sangre empapaba las mesas, los instrumentos se transformaron en mortales ballestas y la alegría se transformó en una traición llamada masacre.<br>De pronto, Cascabel profirió un gritito ahogado cuando observó como Robb Stark hacia una mueca de dolor y como aquel liquido carmesí que tanto miedo le daba, salía de las heridas causadas por una flecha. Entonces corrió al lado de su abuelo, que para su sorpresa era el único que reía en el salón donde la muerte deambulaba en cada rincón.  
>No comprendía del todo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que tenía mucho miedo. Todo se convirtió en una pesadilla, su amigo estaba muriendo junto con sus hombres y nadie reía, solo suplicaban piedad. El hombre gigante lanzó una mesa para proteger a Robb de la lluvia de mortales flechas y Cascabel quiso hacer lo propio.<br>Se alejó de su abuelo y se dirigió a el malherido Stark para ayudarle, pero unas manos se aferraron a su espalda con violencia. Él se fijó que era la misma mujer de cabello caoba y ojos como las aguas del río, así que se tranquilizó un poco, creyendo que ella lo abrazaba para protegerlo. Sin embargo, cuando posó un amenazante puñal sobre su cuello, comenzó a temblar de miedo y sollozaba como un niño asustadizo sin saber qué hacer. Alcanzó a escuchar sus súplicas, algo que él interpretó como perder a un hijo ¿Qué significaba eso? Aegon no tenía hijos, sino múltiples admiradores que le aplaudían y se reían con él de sus maniobras. Jamás pensó que se burlaban de su persona, ni de su retraso mental. No, Cascabel sentía que era dueño de la felicidad, porque podía compartirse a los demás cada vez que aparecía con sus bufonadas. Pero tampoco llegó a pensar en que era un simple nieto, al cual por propias palabras de su abuelo no lo usaba mucho.

Lo miró por última vez a los ojos, hasta que Robb Stark se desplomó sin vida contra el suelo. Cascabel tenía una sonrisa triste, una lágrima y un amigo perdido, antes de dejar este mundo bajo el yugo del dolor de una madre destrozada.


End file.
